jconfig_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation G.H.O.S.T.
Files Required * OperationG.H.O.S.T_2020_01_09.rar ** \sv\ *** E2PROM.bin *** SRAM.bin ** gs2.exe (Patched) ** JConfigOG.exe ** JVSEmuOG.dll JConfig Setup Main Window Only the "Direct3D9 Wrapper" may have an impact on the running process of the games. Other options can be tweaked at will. * Direct3D9 Wrapper: Optional Settings Window "Save Patch" shouldn't be disabled unless specified. *'Mouse Active:' On/Off * Sensitivity for DInput: 0 (more sensitive) to 4 (less sensitive). To play with Lightguns set at 4. * Mouse On Player2: On/Off * Automatic Shots Player1: On/Off (Sequential automatic shots for the player1) * Automatic Shots Player2: On/Off (Sequential automatic shots for the player2) * Use the Internal Game Thread for Joysticks: On/Off (It's the best way to assimilate the commands, use the loop of the joysticks thread of the game itself. This option doesn't work on some older versions of Windows. Tested only on Win10x64 Redstone 2.) * Disable mouse cursor: On/Off (Disables the mouse cursor on windows) * JVS Emulation: On/Off (Emulation mode via jvs) Controls JConfigOG is preconfigured for Operation G.H.O.S.T.. Special Setup dgVoodoo Windows 10 users may encounter an "exception error" when trying to launch the game. This issue can be solved with dgVoodoo (a DirectX wrapper). Get it then extract all those files in the game folder: * dgVoodoo.conf * dgVoodooCpl.exe * \MS\x86\ (don't copy \MS\x86\ folder, just extract the files from there and place them in the game folder) ** D3D8.dll ** D3D9.dll ** D3DImm.dll ** DDraw.dll Don't bother tweaking anything, it runs smoothly with default settings. Just get rid of the dgVoodoo Watermark by running dgVoodooCpl.exe and going to the "DirectX" tab and unchecking "dgVoodoo Watermark" under "Miscellaneous". Custom Resolution This game runs on resolution of 1024x600 (WSVGA). You may have to create this through the "custom resolution" option of your video card. * Nvidia Control Panel: ** Go to "Display" > "Change resolution" > Check if 1024x600 doesn't already exists in the list; ** If 1024x600 isn't listed, click on "Customise"; ** Check "Enable resolutions not exposed by the display" then click on "Create Custom Resolution..."; ** Set "Horizontal pixels" to 1024 and "Vertical lines" to 600 then click on "Test"; ** If the test is OK, save the custom resolution. * AMD Radeon Settings: ** Go to "Display" then click on "+ Create" at the "Custom Resolutions" line; ** Accept the disclaimer and set "Horizontal Resolution (px)" to 1024, "Vertical Resolution (px)" to 600 then click on "Save" at the upper right of the screen; ** If the test is OK, the custom resolution will be saved. Notes * Test Mode doesn't work. * If JVS Emulation is off, change the gs2.ini file: ** BBS ** EnableJvs=0 ** EnableLedBoard=0 ** EnableAMLib=0 History Current Version (v1.2) * Optimized source code Second Version (v1.1) * JVS Emulation added First Version (v1.0) * Optimization in Hook Code * Add the option For Analog * It isn't necessary to use dinput8.dll * Improved Joysticks * DirectSound wrapper support. * DirectX9c wrapper support. * Window Mode Support. * Save Path: Support the creation of the sv folder in the current directory. * Support for XBox control. * Support for joysticks using DInput and Winmm. * It works on WindowsXP. Remove the file dinput8.dll) * Added support for analog controls: ** Fake Analog ** Analog joystick (hardware) * Added new options: ** POV Sends AxisXY ** Individual Left Analog * Forcefeedback for DInput and XInput Category:SEGA Category:SEGA RingWide Category:Ghost Squad Category:Rail Shooter